


Grenade

by DyliciousNuggets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyliciousNuggets/pseuds/DyliciousNuggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad boy Nick Allen(Dylan O'Brien) doesn't have a care in the world. Or at least that's what he wants everyone else to think. His world is forever changed when Isabel, the new girl, appears at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grenade

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new.

Dark clouds lined the full moon Friday night. The streets were wet, giving the city an eerie feel. Down the street and into an alleyway, two teenagers were in a deep talk.

Nick Allen, the resident bad boy in Borestan High School. He flipped his hat so that it was now backwards. He was in crunch mode for this last deal to happen. "You still owe me money from the last drop two weeks ago!. Eighty dollars, man" he said looking at the boy across from him. The boy sighed and dug into his wallet, giving Nick the cash. "Pleasure doing business with you" he said taking the money and exchanging it with the bag of weed.

He left the alleyway and walked to his jeep. He parked it a block away to keep people from following and tracking him down. Drug dealing had its dangerous moments. He jumped in and made his way back home. Sneaking in through his bedroom window and then plopping down on his bed. He looked over at his clock to see the time. 1:03am. The night was still young. He got up off of his bed and went back out the window. He walked down the street a few blocks to a party that was going on: Jackson's Start of the Year Party. He walked inside and met up with his buddies. Derek passed him a beer which he chugged. "Did I miss anything?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Nah, just seeing how long it takes before the new girl gets wild" Derek replied taking a swig. Nick looked to see what he was talking about. A brunette was stading next to Lydia, the redhead he'd had a crush on for a million years. She looked nervous as Holland kept running her mouth.

"Come on, guys. There's another game you can play that you won't crash and burn at" Nick smirked.

" _COPS_!" someone yelled before everyone began scattering. Nick dropped his beer before going out the back and into a side yard that conjoined with an alleyway. He thought he was in the clear until he was tackled onto the adjacent lawn by a cop.

"Shit!" he yelled. The officer picked him up and slammed his head against the front of the cruiser.

"You have the right to remain silent..." the officer began. Nick looked to the side to see the brunette looking at him as Lydia ushered her into her shiny BMW.

* * *

Nick was leaning back in the chair as he sat in the interrogation room. The fluroscent lights illuminating his  brown-hazel eyes. The door opened to his father walking in. " _Fuck_..." Nick said as he began looking anywhere but at his father.

"Fuck is right. What the hell were you doing out so late again? That's the third time this week" his father said. "You know, you're lucky Charles was the one that took you in and called me. Anyone else, and you would have been booked and put in a cell."

"Are you done? Can we go now?" Nick asked as he stood up and walked over to the door where his father, the sherriff, was standing.

"Maybe I should have them let you spend a night in there. You're throwing your future away. Maybe it'd knock some sense into you."

"Yeah, whatever" he said, walking past his dad.

They drove home in silence. Every since Nick's mom had passed, he had become hard and cold. His dad was out working longer hours to keep the roof ovr their head. This caused Nick to find _family_ in some troubled individuals.

When they entered the house, his dad shut the door behind them, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "You are to go to school, come home, and leave your keys on the table" he told him. Nick bounded up the stairs two at a time and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Nickgot dressed and ate his bowl of cereal as his father looked at him from over his newspaper. Not a word was spoken to one another before he sling his backpack over his shoulder, and left the house. He got into his jeep and made his way to school.

He slumped into his seat for first period and twirled his pen around his fingers. He heard the _click clack_ of Holland's heels on the floor and looked up. She was walking beside the new girl.

"Before you came, Aiden was groping me and placing drunken sloppy kisses all over me. Ugh! Don't ever let me meet you at a party again. We are arriving _together_ next time, Isabel" Lydia said taking her seat.

"Aww. But he seemed sweet. And I think he really likes you" Isabel repled.

So her name was Isabel. That was cute. Lydia stopped talking and turned around to face Dylan.

"Would you like to join our conversation about designer bags, Nicky?" Lydia asked, smirking.

"If by conversation you mean the non-necessity item whose materials are depleting because one of the bases of the pyramid can't regenerate fast enough which will cause inflation, riots, and screaming...then no" he smiled.

"You don't have to be an ass" Lydia said turning around. Isabel and Nick's eyes lingered on one another before they both turned away from each other.


End file.
